fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Burmistrz Fretka/scenariusz
Po napisaniu uroczystego eseju o występkach Fineasza i Ferba, Fretka zostaje wybrana, aby przejęła władzę nad Danville i została nowym burmistrzem. W tym czasie Pepe musi powstrzymać Dundersztyca przed zniszczeniem jego brata Rogera podczas partii golfa. Burmistrz Fretka (Przed ratuszem, burmistrz ogłasza zwycięzcę na burmistrza dnia.) Narrator: Burmistrz Fretka. Roger Dundersztyc: A zatem, panie i panowie, z wielką dumą przedstawiam zwycięzcę tegorocznego konkursu na burmistrza dnia. Jej genialny essay pod tytułem "Dlaczego trzeba przyłapać moich braci?" sprawił, że przekazuję stanowisko burmistrza na jeden dzień Fretce Flynn. Lawrence: (Razem z rodziną podziwia córkę na widowni.) Brawo! Bravissimo! Fineasz: I tak trzymaj! Roger: Panna Flynn świetnie odkryła metaforę naszych czasów. W tych także ciężkich chwilach to na nas ciąży odpowiedzialność, by przyłapać małych braci korporacyjnej chciwości przed naszą wspólną, finansową matką. Dziennikarz: Hurra! Niech żyje zwycięska metafora przyłapywania naszych młodszych braci! Linda: No, pięknie. Gnałam do domu na złamanie karku dla metafory. Roger: Fretka Flynn uchwyciła starego, pionierskiego ducha, dzięki któremu nasi przodkowie zbudowali to miasto, wykorzystując jedynie dary natury. Dziennikarz: Hurra, niech żyją budowle wznoszone bez użycia znanych nam narzędzi i technologii! Linda: Aby tylko miasto przetrwało. Fineasz: Bez dzisiejszych narzędzi i technologii... hmm, Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Roger: A oto Fretka Flynn! Fretka: (Podbiega do lady, zaczyna łamać jej się głos.) Myślę, że… trzeba… przyłapać moich braci. (Wszyscy wiwatują.) Tak…ehh? Gdy byłam królową Marsa, cały... Roger: Wspaniale, wspaniale. Pokażę ci twój gabinet. Fretka Flynn waszym burmistrzem! (Odchodzi z Fretką.) Fineasz: No, to Fretka ma już co robić, my również. Idziemy. (W ratuszu, Roger wchodzi z Fretką do biura i prezentuje jej je.) Roger: I jesteśmy. (Podchodzą do biurka z tabliczką Fretki Flynn.) Hehe, wielki fotel tylko dla ciebie. Tabliczka z twoim nazwiskiem. I twoje miętówki. Uu, uśmiech! (Mężczyzna robi zdjęcie Fretce.) Świetnie, Melani,(Podchodzi Melani.) wychodzę na spotkanie. Dopilnuj, by pani burmistrz niczego nie zabrakło. Panno Flynn, teraz ty tu rządzisz! (Wychodzi z kijami do golfa.) Fretka: Rządzę, tak? Czas więc na nowe prawa. Melani: Chyba wiesz, że to tylko tymczasowe stanowisko na pokaz? Tak na prawdę nie masz władzy, że… Fretka: To... jako burmistrz daję ci urlop aż do końca tygodnia. Melani: No, to bardzo miłe, ale… Fretka: Płatny. Melani: No, to ja się zmywam! Nara! (Wychodzi.) Fretka: (Dzwoni do Stefy.) Hej Stefa, chciałabyś zostać asystentką burmistrza? Stefa: (Pojawia się ubrana jak asystent.) Się wie, pani wzywała? Fretka: Nareszcie! Fretka Flynn rządzi miastem! (W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba, chłopcy tworzą miasto przedpotopowymi narzędziami w ubraniach z przed wieków.) Izabela: (Odwiedza Fineasza i Ferba.) Co robicie? Fineasz: Budujemy miasto tak jak amerykańscy pionierzy. Wykorzystując do tego jedynie przed potopowy zestaw narzędzi taty. (Ferb zakłada na głowę szopa.) I o to chodzi! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe spotyka się z Monogramem w saunie, gdzie znajduje się również Carl i Agent W.) Major Monogram: Witaj, Agencie P. Wybacz, że musieliśmy się spotkać w firmowej saunie, musimy z niej korzystać przynajmniej trzy razy w miesiącu, by nie stracić zniżek, hmm. Tak czy siak, znowu chodzi o Dundersztyca. Zainteresował się nagle fizyką i modą golfową. To może być wybuchowa mieszanka. Wysyłamy cię incognito, żebyś go powstrzymał. (Salutuje Pepe.) Ruszaj, Agencie P. (Pepe odchodzi.) O, Agent W, hahah! Nie zauważyłem cię. Jak tam twoje nozdrza? (Wieloryb dmucha parą wodną.) (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb za pomocą piły ścinają belki drewna.) Fineasz: A zatem, do dzieła. (Muzyka Quirky Worky Song jest grana w zwolnionym tempie, a Fineasz i Ferb zaczynają się męczyć podczas ścinania drzewa.) (W ratuszu.) Fretka: No, to zaczynamy, Stefa. Miasto nie będzie czekać. Narrator: Nowe prawo. (Fretka podpisuje papiery.) Fretka: (Na dziedzińcu Fretka ogląda nową straż.) (Piosenka Dzisiaj właśnie jest ten niezwykły dzień!.) Fretka: Nowi pracownicy nawet nieźle wyglądają. Chwilunia, zarządzam! Tylko ja noszę ciuchy w takim kolorze! Stefa: Zanotowane. Nie spiesz się, Fretka: Zarządzam! Wszystko musi być ładne. Świat piękny jest, Fretka: Zarządzam! Manicure dla burmistrza. Stefa: Wspaniały pomysł. Na zewnątrz wyjdź. I ciesz się ze wszystkich pięknych chwil. Nie cofaj się! Fretka: Zarządzam! Dzień darmowych ubrań dla burmistrza. Wezmę to, i jeszcze to, i tamto, i tamto, i tamto, i... Przed siebie pędź! Fretka: Zarządzam! Bo dzisiaj właśnie jest ten niezwykły dzień! Fretka: Zarządzam! Zarządzam! (Fineasz i Ferb cały czas piłują drzewa przy Quirky Worky Song.) (Opadają zdyszani, piosenka gra cały czas w tle.) (W ratuszu leci piosenka Niezwykły dzień.) Stefa: No, faktycznie odmieniłaś to miasto. Fretka: Co? (Niczego nie słyszy przez piosenkę.) Stefa: Mówię, że faktycznie odmieniłaś... Fretka: Co?! Stefa: Mówię...! Fretka: Zaczekaj, no, Stefa! Możemy wyłączyć muzykę?! (Kapela przestaje grać i wychodzi.) Stefa: (Chce coś zapisać.) Oh, mała wpadka, złamałam ołówek. Fretka: Wpadka! Czekaj, a, no, właśnie! Jak prawie każdy wybrany przez społeczeństwo urzędnik, zapomniałam o spełnieniu obietnic, dzięki którym zostałam wybrana! Dosyć! Teraz chcę przyłapać braci! (Dundersztyc czeka na Rogera na polu do golfa i dzwoni przez telefon.) Dundersztyc: Tak, mamo, wiem, że obiecałem, że spędzę trochę czasu z bratem, ale żeby golf? No, wiesz, (Podskakuje infantylnie.) Nie, nie jestem małym dzieckiem! Ja... (Z''auważa Rogera z jakąś dziewczyną jadzących do niego.) Wcale nie, że jak? Już tu jedzie? Papa, mamo! (''Rozłącza się.) Roger: Witaj, drogi bracie! Wybacz mi o niewielkie spóźnienie, wiesz jak to jest. Okropne korki. A do tego straciłem jeszcze połowę dnia zastanawiając się, czy spóźniać się na nasze spotkanie, czy się nie spóźniać. A oto moja caddy, Katy. Katy: (Śmieje się.) Dundersztyc: Ej, a gdzie mój caddy? (Pepe pojawia się w przebraniu golfowym i terkocze.) Ty nie jesteś tym caddy'm co zwykle. Roger: Głowa do góry, Heinz! Wiesz, jak mawiają, "nie trafisz na raz do wszystkich dołków". Heheheh, przyznasz, że śmieszne. Dundersztyc: Co, kto tak mawia?! Roger: No wiesz, oni. Ci, co stoją o tam. Bliźniacy: (Dwóch ponurych bliźniaków stoi na polu mini golfa.) Nie trafisz na raz do wszystkich dołków. Roger: Dziwaki. Przez cały dzień próbuje ich zgubić. Dundersztyc: (Do Pepe) Na pewno się gdzieś nie spotkaliśmy, wyglądasz jakoś znajomo. masz dziób jakby podobny do dziobaka. Hmm. Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. (Fineasz i Ferb stoją razem z przyjaciółmi stoją w ogródku, gdzie znajduje się ich nie dokończone miasto.) Fineasz: Prawie skończyliśmy. Jeszcze tylko wyślijmy zapaśników do paśników. (Tuż obok nich siłuje się zapaśnik z krową.) Zapaśnik: Zrób zmianę, zrób zmianę! Stary Wariat: Co za stado baranów! Izabela: Kto to jest? Fineasz: To Stary Wariat, w każdym miasteczku taki był. (Stary Wariat spluwa.) Buford: Oo, umie nieźle pluć. Stary Wariat: Zabierajcie się stąd bando żółtodziobów, jeśli wam życie miłe! To miasteczko wybudowano na prastarym, indiańskim cmentarzu! (Spluwa.) Fineasz: Tak właściwie to nasz ogródek. Stary Wariat: Jeśli znajdziecie złoto, to moje! Fineasz: Eh, dobrze. Stary Wariat: Yee-haa! Całe złoto będzie moje! (Szpiedzy burmistrza obserwuje Fineasza i Ferba.) Szpieg: Panie burmistrz, właśnie przesyłamy film. Fretka: (Obserwuje poczynania Fineasza i Ferba w ratuszu.) Dobra robota, panowie! Chyba zbudowali w naszym ogródku jakąś wiochę. Stefa: Nawet całkiem nieźle im wyszła. Fretka: Czyżby Stefa? Czyżby? Zwołuje konferencje prasową przed moim biurem! Tym razem przyłapię smarkaczy! Stefa: Da-da-da-da... (Dundersztyc śpi na polu golfowym, podczas gdy Roger wykonuje swoją partię.) Roger: Heinz, obudź się! Jedziemy do następnego dołka. (Odjeżdża jazem ze swoją caddy.) Dundersztyc: Nienawidzę golfa! Nuda pod względem oglądania i grania. Dlatego się przygotowałem. Myślisz, że to zwyczajna torba na kije, heh! Lecz gdy przekręcę tymi kijami, powstaje Wszystko-Przyśpieszaczo-Inator! (Dundersztyc przekręca kije i pojawia się jego nowy Inator.) Gdy go uruchomię, w kilka sekund przewinę całą, nudną partie mojego brata. Hah, widzę go, zaczynamy! Przewijamy! Hahaha! (Dundersztyc strzela w brata Inatorem i Roger zaczyna przyśpieszać tępo swojej gry.) O, tak, spójrz jak zasuwa! Hahaha! (Przed domem Fineasza i Ferba, Fretka czeka w tłumie ludzi na przybycie mamy do domu. Za kurtyną czeka w ogródku dzieło jej braci.) Fretka: Witam wszystkich gorąco w Wielkiej Wpadce! Dzisiaj będziecie świadkami jak przyłapie moich braci! Ludzie: Wiwat megafony! Fretka: (Do pracownika) Macie szybko wziąć limuzynę i przywieść tutaj moich rodziców, jedź. (Pracownik odchodzi.) O, tak! (W ogródku dzieci stoją po skończeniu ciężkiej pracy.) Fineasz: Kochani, udało się! W stu procentach autentyczne miasteczko tutejszych pionierów. Baljeet: Tak, z zagrodami dla koni. Buford: i wężami. Baljeet: I z kleszczami! Buford: I z wrzodami, które mam od miesięcy. Fineasz: Tak, za nami wiele trudu, bólu, potu i bardzo ciężkiej pracy. Możemy być dumni. Ferb: Nie róbmy tego nigdy więcej. Fineasz: Zgoda! Dobra, chodźmy do domu coś przekąsić. Izabela: Tam jest klimatyzacja. Buford: I kanalizacja! (Wszyscy idą do domu.) (Limuzyna podjeżdża po Linde i Lawrence'a gdzieś w mieście.) Pracownik: Czy Pan i Pani Flynn? Pani burmistrz Fretka prosi, abyście państwo niezwłocznie zjawili się w domu. Linda: I znowu się zaczyna. (Fretka dzwoni do mamy z przed domu.) (Podczas drogi do domu.) Lawrence: Fiu, fiu, mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić. Linda: (Odbiera telefon.) Halo! Fretka: (sprzed domu) Mama? Linda: Tak, córciu? Fretka: Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że przyjedziecie do naszej rezydencji na czas. Linda: Fretka, chyba nie dzwonisz żeby mi powiedzieć, że twoi bracia znów coś zbudowali, prawda? Fretka: Nie, mamo, przecież nie zwariowałam. (Śmieje się psychicznie.) Zdążycie? Linda: Już dojeżdżamy. Powinniśmy być za kilka minut Fretka: ¡Perfecto! Adieu, mamo. (Rozłącza się.) Linda: Ciekawe co mam zobaczyć tym razem. Coś niewidzialnego, czy coś nieistniejącego? (Rodzice dojeżdżają do domu.) Fretka: To nie wiarygodne! Linda: (Odsłania się szyba w samochodzie.) Co się stało? Fretka: To prawda! Panie i panowie, zatem bez zbędnych wstępów przedstawiam... (Odsłania kurtynę, za którą jest miasto wybudowane przez Fineasza i Ferba.) to, na co wszyscy czekali! Dziennikarz: Spójrzcie! Metafora, by powrócić do prostego trybu życia i prostych wartości! (Ludzie wiwatują.) Fretka: Właściwie nie o to chodziło. Dziennikarz: Ha! Idealna metafora jak historia uczy nas lepszej przyszłości! Fretka: Niezły pomysł, ale nie. Dziennikarz: A więc to metafo- Fretka: Nie wszystko bywa metaforą! Linda: (Wychodzi z samochodu do córki.) Fretka, co się tutaj u licha dzieje? Fretka: Więc, kojarzysz te wszystkie dni, kiedy mówiłam Ci, że Fineasz i Ferb coś kombinują? Linda: Tak, kojarzę. Fretka: To właśnie jeden z takich dni! Linda: Och... (Zaczyna krzyczeć.) Fineasz! Ferb! Do mnie! Natychmiast! Fineasz: (Razem z przyjaciółmi siedzi w salonie i ogląda telewizję.) Ej, mama wróciła. Linda: (Zrozpaczona.) Przepraszam, córeczko. Teraz widzę, że te wszystkie bzdury, które wymyśliłaś, były prawdą! (Na polu do mini golfa Roger dochodzi w szybkim tempie do 9 dołka.) Roger: Niesamowite, już dziewiąty dołek! A mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy dopiero zaczęli. Dundersztyc: Hee, ale ubaw! Ta maszyna ma tylko jedną, malutką wadę. W każdej chwili może nagle przerwać kontinuum czasoprzestrzeni, a kto wie, może i zniszczyć cały wszechświat. Ale, no wiesz, golf. Phee, i tak mam go dość. (Wpisuje w inatorze kolejne dane.) Co byś powiedział na drobne przyśpieszenie? Ahhh...! (Pepe niszczy Inator Dundersztyca kijem do golfa i czas cofa się do początku odcinka.) Co? Czy ty oszalałeś?! ˙˙˙ɔo ɔzʎ ʇʎ ozsɐlɐ¿ǝ¿ (Przed domem Linda krzyczy na Fineasza i Ferba.) Linda: Dość tego! Dostajecie szlaban...(Czas zaczyna się cofać.) ˙˙˙pość ʇǝƃo¡ ˙˙˙˙˙zslɐqɐu (Wszystko się cofa do początku i ukazują się sceny nie ujęte w odcinku przedtem.) (Przed ratuszem, burmistrz ogłasza zwycięzcę na burmistrza dnia.) Roger: A zatem, panie i panowie, z wielką dumą przedstawiam zwycięzcę tegorocznego konkursu na burmistrza dnia. (Na polu do golfa Dundersztyc czeka na Rogera.) Dundersztyc: Ach, dlaczego ten Roger się znowu spóźnia? Dobrze, że zabrałem Wszystko-Przyśpieszaczo-Inat- Ej, ej, ej, co ty wyprawiasz? (Kosmita z innego wymiaru niszczy Inator Dundersztyca młotkiem i zmienia kontinuum czasowe.) Kosmita: Ohhh! (Przed ratuszem) Roger: Przed państwem ikona naszego miasta, Stary Wariat! Stary Wariat: (Podchodzi do lady.) Zarządzam, jeśli znajdziecie złoto, to moje! (Spluwa.) Widownia: Wiwat, nich żyje złoto warta metafora! Chwila, chyba mieliśmy to zrozumieć dosłownie. Fretka: Pfff. Ja miałam wygrać. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2